


Pick Me

by Horanghay



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Never Got Veneers, Consensual Somnophilia, Hand Jobs, Hoshi Does Ahegao: It's Super Effective!, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, acne and skin picking, idolverse, mutual grooming as foreplay, shared toothbrush, some feet stuff but not really, they really are just very gross boys, unconventional domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horanghay/pseuds/Horanghay
Summary: Two gross boys pick at each other before bedtime.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	Pick Me

**Author's Note:**

> this was first inceptioned back in October when miet posted a photo of soonyoung's thighs where you can see visible ingrown hairs. it's kind of been my fun space since then, a place where I can do a goof. somehow it's become much more gross than I ever intended, oops! this is entirely unbetae'd and written over the last 3 months so if something doesn't read right, sorry!
> 
> regarding warnings: graphic picking is only in the first two paragraphs, and mentioned later.

"Woah! It's so thick!" Soonyoung gasps. His thighs straddle Wonwoo's, thick muscles resting against hairy, wiry legs that definitely don’t get enough attention in the gym.

Wonwoo hums in response, shifts his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, and hunches back over. With surprisingly deft hands, he scrapes the slanted edge of the tweezers against a small reddened spot, exposing the edge of a tiny hair embedded in the skin. 

"It hurts," Soonyoung whines, his short boxer-briefs shimmying up as he wriggles in Wonwoo’s lap, half-hard for whatever fucking reason. He flexes his thighs, hooks his legs around Wonwoo's back in a silent askance of something much more dubious than light grooming.

Wonwoo’s large hands settle over his thighs, squeezing the thick muscle as if testing ripe fruit. “Stop moving or I’ll pinch you on accident,” he warns with a pointed look and waits until Soonyoung stills, fat bottom lip twisting down in a pout. 

Wonwoo squints at the redded bumps again in concentration, his usually-shaky hands steady when they need to be. Once Soonyoung realizes he's not going to get attention in the way that he wants, he flops back against the bed with an overly dramatic sigh.

He lasts a full thirty seconds before raising the leg Wonwoo wasn't currently hunched over, and grapples at an ear with his toes. "Freak," is called before his foot is swatted away by an irritated hand.

"You were happy to suck on my toes like a beef knuckle bone last night, and suddenly you don't like 'em anymore?" Soonyoung scowls back as he rests the flat of his foot against Wonwoo's jaw, caressing it as he might with his hand.

"They were clean last night. But fine," Wonwoo rolls his eyes and indulges Soonyoung, like he always does. He holds the foot tenderly in his hand before kissing up the arch, landing a smacking wet kiss on the jut of his ankle before pushing it away with a finality that even Soonyoung can accept.

But just because he’s not getting his way, Soonyoung can’t help but keep contact, swirling his fingers through the dark hairs on Wonwoo’s thighs. He idly plays with the hairs, plucks them with his fingers until Wonwoo gives his side a warning kick. Another heavy, dramatic sigh, and Soonyoung leans up and makes an attempt at braiding the hairs.

“Are you done yet?” he asks in irritation, thigh jerking involuntarily when the needle catches more than just hair.

“If you shaved with new razers instead of ones you find buries in the back of the cabinet, then I wouldn’t have to do this in the first place. You’re lucky you don’t have tetanus,” Wonwoo chastises him, though it lacks heat.

“Do you not like it when we do this?” Soonyoung asks, playfully, though there’s a hint of hurt in his voice that doesn’t go unnoticed. “I like it,” he mumbles mostly to himself, eyes dropping back to the patterns he’s made on Wonwoo’s thighs.

“Is that why you use old razers? Cause you miss me?” Wonwoo teases, reaching over to set the sharp instruments to the side. He’s not done, the pale, reddened thighs under his hands still littered with bumps, but he knows Soonyoung is getting restless.

Soonyoung pushes him back, settles the full weight of his body against Wonwoo's dick. The first time is permissible, a calamity of their position. The second time is intentional. He shifts with a wince, hands on Soonyoung's hips adjusting their position so his dick isn't getting smashed. Soonyoung leans forward for a half moment, watching Wonwoo's face for a reaction, laser-focused, as he rolls his hips back.

"I did not invite you here to fuck you," Wonwoo groans, but not in a horny way. He's noticed Soonyoung half-hard in his boxers, had been purposely ignoring it. They both know he'll give in, but Soonyoung likes to beg for it. It's an exercise in patience. How long Wonwoo can hold himself back.

"You're no fun," Soonyoung pouts, again, rolling his hips down experimentally.

Wonwoo's dick twitches with interest, so he throws Soonyoung off to the side, letting him bounce on the rumpled bedspread as he gets up. "Stop being a sex pest and let's get ready for bed," he offers a hand to Soonyoung, leads him into the bathroom.

Without waiting, Soonyoung knocks bottles from the counter much like a mischievous cat and hops up, opening the bracket of his knees to pull Wonwoo between them, ankles hooking around his back as the other man acquiesces. 

Wonwoo haphazardly jams a thick black headband on to push his bangs back, which Soonyoung immediately fusses with until the hairs are gently laid back from his forehead. It had been Soonyoung's, initially, "borrowed" yet Wonwoo had no intentions of giving it back. 

Wonwoo spreads a small pearl of toothpaste on his brush before scrubbing vigorously at his teeth. Meanwhile, Soonyoung paws through the various pots of creams and swabs until he finds the one he wants and plucks out a small wipe.

Instinctively, Wonwoo closes his eyes as Soonyoung wipes his face down, pausing once to spit foamy residue in the sink. He swishes clear water in his mouth, rinses and rinses until the sharp mint taste fades.

"Your skin's been looking better," Soonyoung notes as he spreads a cream marked with a large #2 across the bridge of Wonwoo's sloped nose, caressing the undersides of his eyelids like tissue paper, gentle fingers pat pat patting until it's absorbed.

Wonwoo hums, again, keeping his eyes closed as he plays an off rhythm against Soonyoung's thighs, fiddling with the hem of his boxers in a way that gets his hands slapped. "Seungkwan helped me pick out some stuff. He spent, like, a week consulting dermatologists and made me go to appointments with him." His hands knead at the flesh of his thighs before drifting down, tracing the edge of a kneecap, prickly hairs catching on the pads of his thumbs, small pebbled bumps of faded irritation scattered across the wrinkled skin.

Another container cracks open with a subdued aloe scent. "I miss when you'd let me pop your pimples. I was good at it," Soonyoung laments, and Wonwoo can hear the pout in his voice without even opening his eyes.

Wonwoo hums in acquiescence, though he definitely remembers it a little differently. How Soonyoung's short, blunt, bitten nails had scraped his skin raw, causing marks much bigger than whatever acne had cropped up. How the makeup noonas would scowl and chastise Wonwoo as they desperately tried to cover the scabs left behind. How Soonyoung would almost always want to do it immediately after eating fish, his hot seafood breath panting against Wonwoo's face in whatever the opposite of sexy is. He shudders to think about the damage Soonyoung had done, thankful for his newfound skin health.

"Yeah. I miss that too," he lies.

Soonyoung closes the last jar with a loud clack before settling back on the sinktop, mouth open and waiting. Wonwoo sighs and spreads a small speck of toothpaste to his brush again before tapping it against Soonyoung's outstretched tongue in a teasing suggestion that darkens Soonyoung's eyes, drawing an amused laugh from Wonwoo.

(Wonwoo brushes Soonyoung's teeth, thinks about how the blunt curves have struggled with corn on the cob. "I've been thinking about veneers," Soonyoung had said once, and Wonwoo kissed the thought out of his mouth.)

Although scrubbing his teeth is the primary goal, Soonyoung's ulterior motives have never been far behind. He maintains eye contact as Wonwoo works the toothbrush in his mouth, bristles scratching rhythmically against enamel. Instead of swallowing, he lets white foam drip out of his mouth, and they both know it looks like something else altogether.

But Wonwoo stays strong, keeps his smirk tucked in the corner of his mouth as he feigns innocence to Soonyoung's game. It works, until Soonyoung's mouth drops open in an exaggerated moan, his tongue lolling out and eyes rolling back in a surprisingly accurate imitation of one of the hentai girls he'd caught Wonwoo jerking it to last month. “Oppa,” he cries, and gets a smack on the thigh for it.

"Oh my god, stop, you're getting toothpaste everywhere," Wonwoo laughs in exasperation, though his dick twitches in mild interest. He focuses instead on trying to catch the foamy drips from landing on Soonyoung's relatively clean shirt. Part of him wants to make Soonyoung go to bed with toothpaste stains and a wet shirt, but the other part knows that they were going to cuddle anyway and he doesn't want to fall asleep with a weirdly damp chest. It happens often enough as a byproduct of sleeping with Soonyoung that he really relishes the day his bed is dry.

With an encouraging slap to the ass from Wonwoo, Soonyoung bounds into the bedroom while he tidies up the bathroom, putting away various creams, rinsing the singular toothbrush before it clinks back into the ceramic holder Soonyoung had made in grade school.

Soonyoung's already burrowed deep under the covers when Wonwoo flicks the light off and crawls in beside him. It takes a few moments to settle against each other, arranging their limbs properly, and it's only when he leans in for a goodnight kiss that he catches a fruity scent. "What…?"

"Oh, I found a gummy in bed," Soonyoung explains, casually, as if it's a normal occurrence. Which, in all fairness, it is.

"You're gross," Wonwoo grumbles before leaning in to kiss him anyway. It's chaste, sweet, and he gets a kick in the shin that may or may not be intentional.

"It's literally your bed, dude," Soonyoung scoffs before leaning forward again, demanding another.

Like everything with Soonyoung, his kisses start out with too much teeth, slightly frantic. Wonwoo cradles his jaw, strokes his bouncy cheeks with his thumb and slows it down, languishes in the cherry aftertaste of the mystery gummy. He's tired, on the back end of a full day of scheduling, and knows Soonyoung is too. It doesn't take long before Soonyoung's mouth turns lazy, deep sighs between breaths, and Wonwoo knows he's on the losing end of sleep. Still, Soonyoung grinds lazily against his thigh, more of a byproduct of misplaced energy than that of horny intensity.

"Okay," Wonwoo whispers, sliding his free hand down the curve of Soonyoung's shoulder, past the dip of his waist to settle on his small but firm ass, gives it a test squeeze to make sure it's working right.

Soonyoung keens, quietly, and rocks forward against the thigh Wonwoo offers. Wonwoo knows that neither of them will last long, not with the hour of foreplay behind them. He helps Soonyoung get their dicks out and pulls back just enough to see his chubby fingers struggle to reach around both of them, though his determination is unswayed. It's Wonwoo's favorite look on him.

And Soonyoung tries, he really does, but Wonwoo sees the signs. Watches as Soonyoung's blinks get longer, feels the slow rhythm falter, stop, before he remembers and picks up again. Soonyoung's drooling, and it's not even in the hot, sexy, fucked-out-of-his-mind way.

"It's okay. I've got it," Wonwoo whispers, gently pulling Soonyoung's hand away and replacing it with his own. The grip is better, his hands big enough to hold both of them, and he sets a steady pace. Soonyoung grunts a little before letting himself close his eyes, hips twitching forward of their own accord even as his breathing slows.

It happens, sometimes. For all his unbridled energy, Soonyoung falls asleep the quickest between them, can pass out in a 5 minute car ride. Wonwoo used to stop, with his dick hard and aching, pressed against Soonyoung's belly. He'd resist the temptation to grind his hips in tight circles until he came, would take deep breaths and focus on anything else until ten, fifteen minutes had passed and he could fall asleep.

They'd talked about it, a few times. Mostly in the mornings, when Soonyoung would wake Wonwoo up grinding against his ass, and ask with worry across his brow "Is this okay?". Wonwoo used to refuse to touch him on sleepy nights, when he knew Soonyoung wouldn't last. Until one night he'd been accused of no longer being interested in Soonyoung, sexually, and Wonwoo had to come clean about it.

It's still weird to him, a little, to be jerking Soonyoung off while he's fighting consciousness. He's typically so unguarded around Wonwoo that it shouldn't be much different, but he's vulnerable, like a dog on its back, trusting Wonwoo fully in a way he doesn't always get when awake.

Wonwoo can feel that Soonyoung is getting close, from the way his body tenses like a spring, his toes clenching tight on Wonwoo's bare calf, jagged nails clawing his skin in a death grip. Soonyoung's lashes flicker open, eyes glazed as a gasps out a moan, and then he's spilling into Wonwoo's hand.

Soonyoung is already fully asleep when Wonwoo finishes wiping off his hand on the other side of the bed. His own erection throbs for attention, but he takes a moment to tuck Soonyoung back into his underwear and kiss the tip of his brow.

The residual stickiness on his hand eases the way and Wonwoo jerks himself quickly, his cock leaving wet tracks where it slips against Soonyoung's belly. He comes quickly after, across the tender expanse of skin, a few droplets rolling down his knuckles. When he's finished, Wonwoo pulls Soonyoung's shirt back down to cover the mess, knows that he'll be both irritated and pleased in the morning when it's stuck to his skin.

A kiss to Soonyoung's temple and Wonwoo whispers "I love you," something he says in the daylight with equal parts exasperation in fondness, something he writes down in journals, or simply thinks really loudly on the off-chance Soonyoung has acquired telepathy, but not something he usually means so wholly and raw.

"Love you too," Soonyoung breaths against his neck, such a careful exhale that Wonwoo almost misses it. "But you're cleaning me up in the morning."

Wonwoo hides his surprised grin in the greasy nest of hair on top of Soonyoung's precious little head. "Okay," he whispers, and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/whoreanghay) | [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/horanghay)
> 
> this was originally going to end with them just going to sleep but then I'm me and I made it horny oops.


End file.
